I remember, je me rappelle
by Grosella
Summary: Emma llegó para devolver a los habitantes de Storybrooke sus finales felices y eso hizo, aunque no fuera consciente de muchos de ellos. Pequeña historia de unos personajillos que no llegaron a aparecer y debieron hacerlo. Dedicado a Pájaros en la cabeza.


Ferdinand Lanterne llevaba una vida apacible y tranquila desde más tiempo del que podía recordar. Ni siquiera recordaba el día exacto en que entró a trabajar en aquel restaurante de comida a la brasa, ni cuando se había mudado desde su Francia natal al pequeño y sencillo pueblo de Storybrooke. Y tampoco es que le importara.

¿De qué podía quejarse? Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y podía desear. Tenía un buen trabajo que no le desagradaba (al contrario, amaba a la cocina como la naturaleza amaba a Dios o como un hombre amaba a una mujer), tenía la suerte de haber sido atractivo a los ojos de las damas (no se podía decir que fuera una belleza, pero sabía de buena tinta que su porte, su trato y su cuidada melena rubia levantaban pasiones) y vivía en un coqueto apartamento de soltero decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle por él mismo con exquisito gusto donde a menudo pasaba las noches su amorcito Babette, una de las camareras del restaurante. Disfrutaba de los placeres que la vida le ofrecía sin complicaciones ni razones para estresarse, al contrario de los peces gordos de la gran ciudad. No podía pedir nada más...

-¡Lanterne, deja ya de estar en las nubes y espabila, que a la una empezarán a llegar los clientes y no tenemos ni los entrantes!

... excepto un jefe más amable, tal vez.

Con una risita y llevándose la copa de vino sin la cual no podría concentrarse en la cocina a la boca, Ferdinand se dió la vuelta sobre sí mismo y observó a ese pobre hombrecillo de metro sesenta, complexión a la que el pobre hombre optimistamente se refería como "rellenita" y bigote recto que tenía la obligación de intentar que se adaptara a los horarios del restaurante. No es que el rubio fuera un rebelde sin causa, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero si había elegido llevar una vida sin estrés... ¿qué sentido tenía dejarse llevar por quien posiblemente era la única persona estresada en todo Storybrooke?

-Tranquilícese, señor Spring -hablo tras terminar aquel largo sorbo de vino del color de los rubíes-. Sólo son las doce menos cuarto. Los panecillos están en el horno y estarán listos a la hora indicada, al igual que el resto de aperitivos. No tiene de que preocuparse, _mon ami._

-No me llames eso. ¡Para ti siempre hay tiempo! -Roger Spring, el orgulloso gerente al frente de _La Rose Flamblée,_ alzó los brazos al cielo como signo de impotencia ante la pasividad de su cocinero estrella. Oh, Dios sabía que si no fuera el mejor haría tiempo que estaría de patitas en la calle-. Si no estás bebiendo vino estás dando charla a los clientes...

-Creí que eso era bueno.

-¡Es mi trabajo, no el tuyo! ¡El tuyo es estar en la cocina y no andar distrayéndote con Babette o con otra gente!

-¿Otra gente como _vous?_

-¡Sí, otra gente como...! -el de origen británico calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, soltó un gruñido y los colores se les subieron a las mejillas por la rabia que le producía haber caído en la trampa del otro. Sintiéndose humillado, como solía ser común tras conversar con Ferninand, se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y se limitó a gritar mientras se marchaba-: ¡Haz la comida de una vez!

El rubio volvió a reír entre dientes y regresó a su tarea de preparar canapés como si nada hubiera pasado. Para que se iba a engañar, en el fondo le divertía esas pequeñas peleítas con el gerente del restaurante. Era cierto que amaba aquella paz que le confería la vida en aquel pueblo perdido en los bosques de Maine, pero un poco de emoción también era agradecido para romper la rutina.

Mientras el francés continuaba trabajando en la cocina, Roger, o el señor Spring, como prefería ser llamado, intentaba tranquilizarse después de la escena anterior comprobando que todo estuviera listo en aquel pequeño y coqueto restaurante. Cabe decir que sus intentos eran en vano, puesto que mientras plegaba servilletas mal colocadas y alineaba cubiertos maldijo mil y una vez al cocinero en su mente. ¡Maldito Lanterne y maldita su estampa! ¡No se había mudado a Storybrooke para tener que tratar con un franchute de lengua afilada, precisamente!

Lo cierto es que tampoco recordaba exactamente el momento y las condiciones por las que pasaba cuando decidió instalarse allí. Suponía que era el efecto de la rutina, de repetir el mismo día una y otra vez, haciendo que Spring se sintiera como en el Día de la Marmota. No es que se quejara precisamente de tener una vida así de apacible, pero tampoco ayudaba a olvidar la vida que había dejado en el viejo continente, cuando era un recien graduado en Administración y Dirección de Empresas por la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford que había seguido el ejemplo de sus antepasados y había partido rumbo a Boston a hacer fortuna en una multinacional donde su tío le había reservado un puesto de secretario. Unos cuantos años trabajando y el asiento en el Comité de Administración sería suyo. Si no hubiera sido porque su cuerpo no había sido capaz de llevar el ritmo de su entusiasmo y apenas seis meses después de su llegada había tenido un ataque cardíaco que había provocado una recomendación por parte de su médico de cambiar de aires por un ambiente con menos demandas. Y allí estaba.

Tras corregir cada pequeño fallo de presentación y revisarlo todo varias veces, sonrió satisfecho. Sí, aquello nada que ver con el suelo de seis cifras que podría haber llegado a conseguir si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, pero estar al mando de la gerencia de un restaurante, con toda una plantilla a su mando que escuchaba y obedecía en menor o mayor medida, tampoco estaba mal. Suspiró y comprobó la hora una vez más. Las doce y diecisiete minutos. No debería estando tan cerca la hora de apertura, pero quizá podría tener unos segundos para sí y sentarse a tomarse un té...

No tuvo ocasión de hacerlo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a acercarse al juego de té y servirse una taza, una rápida y repentina ráfaga de viento lo sacudió. Fue un visto y no visto. No fue lo que se puede decir molesta, más bien... esclarecedora.

Se quedó unos segundos en el sitio y parpadeó un par de veces. Ahora lo recordaba. Él nunca se había graduado en Oxford, ni había tenido nunca un ataque de corazón. Él no era de Maine... porque no era de este mundo. Él era de El Bosque Encantado... y su nombre era...

-Cogsworth... -murmuró, emocionado por la revelación. Se quedó unos segundos más estático antes de reaccionar mirándose a sí mismo y toquetearse todo el cuerpo-. Soy humano... ¡soy humano!

Por su parte, Lanterne casi se había cortado un dedo al dejar caer el cuchillo después de la impresión. La brisa también le había atravesado y le había despertado los recuerdos de su otra vida. ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto había olvidado! Para empezar, su nombre. Se llamaba Lumière, ahora lo sabía, y como pudo comprobar al alzar sus manos y mover los dedos, también volvía a ser humano. Sonrió maravillado y rió sonoramente. ¡Era humano! Saltó y bailó celebrando la vuelta de su condición original y de su memoria, hasta que después oyó a su jefe gritar asombrado y palmearse a sí mismo en la sala principal.

-¡Oh, Dios, Cogsworth! -se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y lo contempló unos segundos antes de volver a llamarlo-. ¡Cogsworth!

El susodicho paró lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos boca abierto. La sonrisa de Lumière regresó a su cara.

-¡Cogsworth, somos humanos!

El castaño asintió, tragando saliva. Tuvo que humedecerse un poco los labios antes de poder hablar.

-Yo... yo te recuerdo, Lumière.

Para cualquier otro, aquella frase podría ser un poco rebundante. Si Lumière había recordado a Cogsworth, era predecible que ocurriría al contrario. Pero para ellos dos... para ellos dos aquella frase tenía otras connotaciones, de otra época donde, a su manera, habían sido felices.

_"Ninguno de los dos quería estar realmente allí. Nadie querría estar debajo del puente del castillo perteneciente al ser más malvado de todo los reinos esperando una señal de su señor para tenderle una una emboscada que a todas luces no iba a acabar bien. Pero era su obligación. Ser parte del servicio de ser Gaston implicaba una serie de cosas. Y si ser Gaston intentaba rescatar a su prometida, la princesa Belle, de las garras de aquel que la tenía cautiva, ellos debían seguirle y ponerse a sus ordenes._

_-Lumière... -susurró Cogsworth pegándose ligeramente a su compañero para no tener que elevar demasiado la voz. Tenían que pasar lo más desapercibido posible, aunque ya fuera probable que El Oscuro fuera consciente de su presencia. El nombrado lo miro por encima de su hombro y le sonrió para después pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Eso hizo que el más bajo de los dos se sonrojaba, y el rubio casi esperaba que hiciera como siempre y se lo quitara de encima entre murmullos avergonzados por miedo a ser vistos, pero lo cierto es que en su situación actual había pocas posibilidades de ser descubiertos, así que se acercó incluso más. Era tal la cercanía que Lumière podía sentir temblar al otro en su propio cuerpo, lo cual no podía terminar de creérselo. _

_-¿Tienes miedo, Cogsworth? ¿Tú, el mayor estratega en cuestiones de guerra de todo el reino, tiene miedo de una batalla de cincuenta personas contra una sola? -rió para tranquilizarlo, aunque no sirvió ni para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. _

_-Cuando ese uno equivale a cien es normal y hasta aconsejable tener miedo. No hay que ser el mejor estratega del reino pasa saber eso -murmuró juntándose más aún e incluso atreviéndose a abrazarlo con suavidad. "Sí que tiene que tener miedo", no pudo evitar pensar Lumière._

_Aquella espera los estaba matando. No sabían a qué estaba esperando su señor a llamar a la puerta y darles la señal para atacar, pero los estaba llevando por el camino de la amargura. Ojalá que llamara ya y pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Aunque claro, no lo podían culpar de tener también miedo._

_-Lumière... -empezó de nuevo Cogsworth tras unos segundos de disfrute de aquel silencio mientras se abrazaban-... aunque sea casi imposible que salgamos de esta..._

_-No digas eso, _s'il tous plaît_. Aunque sea cierto. Hay que mantener siempre la esperanza._

_-Ya, por eso voy a decir lo que voy a decir... aunque sea casi imposible... si salimos de ésta..._

_-Cuando salgamos de ésta..._

_-¡No me interrumpas más veces! Si o cuando salgamos de ésta... para nosotros... se acabó esta vida, ¿no? Es decir... -lo miró con ojos significativos-... ya entiendes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que sí -sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla que le arrancó al otro una pequeña sonrisa-. Nada de trabajar más para el señor, nunca más. _Toi et moi, _abandonaremos el ejercito y nos iremos juntos a algún rinconcito escondido, como un pueblo pequeño o una casita en medio del bosque, donde nadie nos conozca ni a nadie les importe nuestra vida. Como siempre hemos querido. ¿Es lo que querías oír?_

_-Sí... -Cogsworth se acercó con la clara intención de darle un beso que sin duda Lumiére iba a corresponder gustoso, cuando oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del castillo, dichas puertas abriéndose y la voz de ser Gaston clamando:_

_-¡Yo soy ser Gaston, y tú, bestia, habéis tomado...!_

_Ni tiempo les dio a prepararse para entrar en acción. Lo que tampoco fue un gran problema, porque a su señor tampoco le dio tiempo de dar la señal. Antes de que fueran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, una nube lila los envolvió y eso hizo que perdieran la consciencia de sí mismo durante unos instantes. Cuando volvieron a ser conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya no estaban debajo del puente. A juzgar por lo que podían ver (bóvedas altas, una larga mesa de comedor, vitrinas llenas de objetos extraños y maravillosos, un juego de té, cortinas gruesas, vidrieras, la princesa Belle vestida de doncella), estaban dentro del castillo. Y no podían moverse._

_-¿Quién era? -preguntó la doncella a Rumplestiltskin, su captor y aquel que había ido a vencer sin ninguna esperanza de conseguirlo. A la vista estaba por qué._

_-Sólo una anciana vendiendo flores -respondió aquel, entregándole una rosa que ella aceptó con agrado. Algo les decía que aquella rosa era su señor. La razón que les llevaba a pensar eso era que ellos eran también parte del mobiliario._

_Había que admitir que en el fondo El Oscuro tenía sentido del humor. De todas las cosas en las que se podían haber convertido, habían terminado siendo un candelabro y un reloj de cuerda. Tenía su gracia. Lástima que ya no tuvieran boca para reír. ¿El resto de soldados habrían tenido esa suerte? No estaban seguros, puesto que en realidad no estaban ni siquiera seguros de que el que estaba a su lado había sido su amante a escondidas en forma humana. Pero de alguna manera lo sabían, y eso los tranquilizaba. Agradecían en parte ser conscientes de la presencia del otro._

_Así, en esas formas innertes y aún así conscientes de ello de una formas que no sabían explicar, se quedaron durante bastante tiempo. Los segundos daban paso a los minutos y éstos a las horas, días, semanas, meses... antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta, los años habían dejado su marca sobre ellos. Ya hacía tiempo que la princesa había sido echada del castillo y aparentemente muerto, según lo que habían sabido de boca de la reina Regina, y el polvo había caído a su alrededor. Las telarañas se habían asentado en el mecanismo de Cogsworth y entre los brazos de Lumière, y eso los ayudaba a encajar en el ambiente tétrico que se había instaurado en el lugar desde la ausencia de toque femenino._

_No se podía decir que era lo que ellos habían querido. Nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría una vida de humano para convertirse en un mueble olvidado en un estante sin razón y sin haber tenido la oportunidad de elegir otro destino. Más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que en otro tiempo habían llegado a ser el uno por el otro._

_No obstante, a su manera, eran felices así. Sí, quizá no se podían tocar ni abrazar ni cualquiera de esas cosas que habrían hecho en otras circunstancias, pero... por una vez, estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, y no tenían que esconderse de nada ni nadie. Estaban juntos frente al mundo, sin que nada pudiera separarles. Y a sus ojos, eso hacía que valiera la pena._

_Aún así, con cada anochecer, ambos sentían algo parecido a lo que hacían los humanos cuando suspiraban y se preguntaban si algún día volverían a ser como recordaban."_

-Yo también te recuerdo, Cogsworth -respondió Lumière, acercándose un par de pasos-. Aunque, sinceramente, no sé cómo llamarte ahora. Es decir, vuelvo a ser Lumière, pero Ferninand Lanterne no ha desaparecido...

-Roger Spring tampoco ha desaparecido... y supongo que lo que Lanterne significaba para él tampoco -calló, buscando las palabras en su cabeza para decir exactamente lo que pensaba-. Pero... creo que ambos pueden convivir. Es decir... aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca, Lanterne era un buen profesional en lo suyo para Spring y sentía a su manera aprecio por él... aunque no soportara estar en la misma habitación que él más de cinco minutos seguidos -rió ligeramente-. Y bueno... tú ya sabes qué era Lumière para Cogsworth. Por otro lado... creo que me gusta más Roger que Cogsworth... después de tanto tiempo oyéndolo creo que estoy más que acostumbrado.

El que fuera hace mucho tiempo un candelabro sonrió al ver cómo la calidez que recordaba de Cogsworth había vuelto a la la manera de tratarlo de Roger. Dios, cómo la había echado de menos... le parecía increíble lo poco que había podido disfrutarla en su momento, siempre teniendo que esperar que su señor y el resto del servicio se fueran a dormir para poder escapar durante unas horas y dejar que sólo las estrellas fueran testigos del cariño que se profesaban uno al otro para que al día siguiente tuvieran que volver a representar el papel de simples compañeros que no terminaban de llevarse bien. Aunque más increíble le parecía que durante años hubieran ambos deseado volver a esa manera de vivir con tantas ansias con tal de volver a ser humanos. Ahora que sabía (puesto que eran los conocimientos que toda una vida como Ferdinand Lanterne le habían dejado) que en otros mundos las cosas podían ser de otras maneras, se daba cuenta de lo poco que habían valido la pena esos deseos.

-Está bien. Roger me gusta -le respondió, acercándose hasta ser capaz de rodearlo con los brazos sin dejar por eso de mirarlo a los ojos-. En ese caso, yo seré Ferdinand... aunque consiga la vida que Lumière siempre deseó.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Poder estar contigo sin tener que escondernos! En este mundo es legal y no está tan mal visto... ¡en algunos estados incluso podemos casarnos!

-¡Oh! Cierto... -una tímida sonrisilla escapó de los labios de Roger al darse también cuenta de ese hecho, pero rápidamente desapareció ante un nuevo pensamiento-. Pero... nuestros vecinos... todos los habitantes del pueblo... ellos también son habitantes de El Bosque Encantado. ¿Verán bien ellos que...?

Ferdinand le puso un dedo en los labios para acallar sus temores y aumentó la sonrisa.

-No importa si ellos lo ven bien o no... aquí no nos pueden hacer nada. Además, ellos también han pasado veintiocho años en este mundo y tendrán los recuerdos de aquellos que eran aquí. ¿No crees que algo habrán aprendido después de todo?

-No sería descabellado pensarlo... -admitió el ex-reloj-. Aún así...

-¡_Sacre bleu, _Roger, da igual en que mundo estés, tú nunca dejas de preocuparte! -el rubio negó con la cabeza, devertido en el mundo-. Pero como te quiero así me aguanto y lo sufro en silencio.

-¿En silencio? ¡Permíteme que lo dude! ¡No sólo te quejas, sino que lo conviertes en un chiste! -lo reprendió el susodicho falsamente ofendido, intentando esconder una sonrisilla con poco éxito-. Pero yo también te quiero así, así que también lo soporto como puedo.

-Mientras sea lo único que soportes de mí...

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-A que espero que nunca llegues a hartarte de esto.

Antes de que Roger pudiera quejarse o algo, Ferdinand lo besó como hacía más de veintiocho años que no hacía. Tampoco es que se fuera a quejar precisamente, por mucho que el cocinero lo temiera. Lo cierto es que en realidad no podía quejarse de nada, al menos que se le ocurriera por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse más adelante si hacía falta.

Fuera de aquel restaurante estaban ocurrido todo tipo de cosas. Los habitantes de Storybrooke, conscientes ahora de lo que habían sido en otro tiempo y en otro mundo, se reencontraban con sus seres queridos; la salvadora, aquella que habían esperado desde antes de que naciera, estaba en su guerra particular por recuperar a un hijo que nunca supo que quería que fuera suyo; y una nube de un color sospechosamente violeta amenazaba por cubrirlo todo con remarcables consecuencias. Pero a ninguno les importaba.

¿Qué importa el resto del mundo cuando sabes que tu mundo, por fin, es como siempre has querido que fuera?

* * *

Bueno, este es un regalito de cumpleaños para Pájaros en la cabeza, que fue ayer. Es un intento por reunir una de sus pasiones (la pareja Lumière/Din Don, de _La Bella y la Bestia_) con una de las mías (la serie _Once Upon a Time _). De todas las ideas absurdas que se me ocurrió ésta era de lejos la menos absurda, así que dejadme tranquila. Que por cierto, está plagada de spoilers de los episodios "Skin Deep" y "A Land Without Magic", vosotros sabréis lo que hacéis.

La inspiración para esto me venía de esta imagen: : images3 . wikia . nocookie . n e t _cb20121029185057/disney/images/thumb/4/45/Onceupo natime_lumiere,_ /200px-Onceuponatime_lumiere,_ Como podéis ver, la referencia era bastante clara (aparte del detalle descarado de la rosa), así que me puse a tirar del hilo a partir de ahí y les creé una historia y una vida alternativa a estos dos tal como yo creo que hubiera ocurrido. En parte porque me parecía interesante, en parte porque me parecía injusto que Gus Gus sí fuera un habitante de Storybrooke y esta parejita no.

Detalles varios: He mantenido el nombre de la versión original de Din Don, Cogsworth, porque me parecía más señorial y menos infantil. Puesto que en la serie los cuentos tienen un deje más oscuro y adulto, me pareció adecuado. Además, os habréis dado cuenta de que también le he dejado el nombre original a Belle, quería seguir esa línea. En cuanto a los nombres de los alter egos de Storybrooke, seguí la línea de los apellidos relacionados con su otro yo de la serie (como Hopper para Pepito Grillo o Blanchard para Blancanieves). Lanterne es "farolillo" en francés, mientras que Spring significa "cuerda de reloj" entre otras cosas.

Y... creo que ya está. Felicidades otra vez, cielo.

Lumière y Din Don © Disney  
Once Upon a Time © ABC


End file.
